Angry Birds and Righteous Blades of Equality
by AGoldenCharm
Summary: Hopefully, this is Tina's last time second-guessing both her and Mike. Canon with Comeback.


**Author's Note: I thought I'd try another canon Tike fic. Based off of the Comeback episode.

* * *

**

* * *

Tina and Mercedes go out for coffee once a month on a Friday after school. They've made it a tradition ever since glee club first started, and even though Tina's probably blown endless amounts of money at that coffee shop, it's totally worth it because it's when she and Mercedes can _really_ catch up. Kurt used to come with them, too, but once he transferred to Dalton, his heavy workload had prevented him from their usual social hours.

"Do you think skinny lattes are any different from the normal ones?" Tina muses, staring at her latte with interest.

"Nahh, you know they're just trying to dupe you," Mercedes swats her hand in the air, taking a sip of her coffee. "That's why I don't even bother."

"Fair enough. I'm _so_ not spending the extra fifty cents next time, then."

Mercedes laughs, shaking her head. "Girl, you are like an advertiser's dream prey."

Mercedes has been infinitely more upbeat lately, and no one in glee club knows why except her and Tina. She's met someone. A very attractive someone, if Tina does say so herself, and she _knows_ everyone would be incredibly happy for Mercedes if it wasn't for the fact that he's a part of Vocal Adrenaline. They've been down that path before with Rachel, and Mercedes isn't stupid enough to bring up the same issue again.

His name is Adam, and Mercedes had met him at the movie theater about a month ago. She and Tina were in the mood for a crappy romantic comedy, so they had splurged on buttery popcorn and Junior Mints before entering the theater and Mercedes had literally run into him, and from that moment forward, all heavy flirting showed signs of a potential something-something so Tina had ducked into the theater by herself while Mercedes and Adam struck up a conversation on the bench outside. Halfway through the movie, Mercedes had sent her a text saying that Adam was going to take her out for ice cream and Tina couldn't help but feel like a proud mama as she sent back a text message that consisted solely of exclamation points.

"How's Adam?" Tina asks absently, running her finger along the brim of her coffee mug.

"_Great_," Mercedes beams. "He taught me this dance yesterday and I swear to god I burned like five hundred calories."

Tina sighs, "_God_, you guys are really at that place, aren't you?"

"What place?"

"You know, the _beginning_. When it's just _always_ exciting and you just can't get enough of each other-"

"-You sayin' that you and Mike aren't at that place anymore?"

Tina flushes a little, "Well, not _exactly_. I don't know, I feel like he's getting tired of me, you know?"

"_Mike_? Getting tired of _you_?" Mercedes snorts. "Get real, girl."

Tina crosses her arms defensively, "I'm just _saying_. He just seems kind of uninterested lately..."

"Explain."

"I've been asking him to go out on a date or something for practically two weeks now and he keeps on shooting me down. And he's been working at his dad's restaurant all the time lately. I always feel like I'm _following_ him around like a pathetic puppy."

"Well, then you've gotta switch around the roles," Mercedes taps her temple knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Make _him_ chase _you_. Stand up for yourself, Tina. Where's your righteous blade of equality?" Mercedes is teasing her, she knows it, because ever since Tina had told her about what she had said to Artie last year, Mercedes has _not_ made it a priority to let her live that down.

"I think it's rusting in my basement," she frowns. "Time to whip it out again, you think?"

"Hell yeah it is."

* * *

Mike has long since made it a habit to wait by her locker after school, since his last class is much closer than hers, which is out by the farthest wing of the school. When she shows up today, she sneaks a quick peek at him- his back is facing her and he's chatting with Finn, who's leaning against the wall. When Finn sees her approaching, however, he hastily waves goodbye and Mike turns around to see what made Finn bolt so abruptly.

"Hey," he smiles as she gets to his side.

"Hi," she replies as dully as possible before opening up her locker, shoving a textbook inside wordlessly.

"How was chemistry?"

She shrugs, slamming her locker shut. "Boring." It's actually kind of killing her, putting on a front like this, but Mercedes was totally right the other day about her- she's completely forgotten about her righteous blade of equality and it's long overdue to make another appearance.

Mike's face, though. His eyes are kind of downcast as she turns back to face him and he edges in closer, as if about to kiss her. And she's genuinely starting to second guess this whole thing because his expression is so broken that she's starting to think that maybe this isn't the best idea.

But his lips are on hers, and just like she and Mercedes had planned, she discreetly pulls out her iPhone before hooking her arms around his neck, her Angry Birds app already running. His lips are just as soft and warm and inviting as always and she's really, _really_ tempted to let her iPhone crash to the floor because she'd really rather be running her hands through his hair...

"Are you...playing Angry Birds?" Mike finally pulls away when he hears the noises of birds crashing into wood coming from her iPhone.

"Sorry." She's lying through her teeth but before she has a chance to say anything else, he's talking again.

"Want me to show you my abs?" He suggests hopefully.

God, he kills her. Absolutely _kills_ her because yes, please, she would _love_ to see his abs. But that's not the point of today's mission. "If you want," Tina shrugs as apathetically as she can.

He's lifting up his shirt. God, he's lifting up his shirt and revealing incredible amounts of his abs and even a little bit of his Calvin Klein underwear that actually makes her want to groan out loud. _Don't look at them. Don't look at his abs, stay _strong_. _She bites her lip before returning back to the Angry Birds game, silently congratulating herself for displaying the most incredible will power she's ever managed before in her entire life.

* * *

Tina stares. One after another, Sam, Puck, Artie, and Mike enter and each of them is wearing a hoodie and each of them is sporting a _ridiculous_ haircut. Well, actually, Sam looks normal. But _Puck_. Is that a wig? What the _hell_? It looks like there's a small rodent crawling on his scalp or something. And then Mike follows, and Tina just about dies from trying to keep herself from cracking up. His hair is styled very similarly to Sam's, and he's sort of doing this little head nod with his lips all pursed and _god_ he looks ridiculous. She does her best to keep a poker face as he sits down.

_Oh my god_, she realizes suddenly. They're continuing Sam's insane Justin Bieber extravaganza. She's seriously dying on the inside, and she covers her mouth in an attempt to swallow her laughter. Maybe Quinn had appreciated Sam's _Baby_ performance, but Tina has no patience for Justin Bieber in any sense, and Mike is actually a _part_ of this "_Justin Bieber Experience_" or whatever the hell Sam calls it.

"Sweet Jesus," Mercedes groans. "Who bought tickets to Crazy Town?"

Quinn and Brittany are _so_ enjoying this, their eyes wide with excitement, but Tina kind of wants to throw up. This is _ridiculous_.

"Hey everyone," Sam begins. "We are the new and improved '_The Justin Bieber Experience_'. And we picked this song because... everything Bieber does is epic."

"Truth," Artie chips in.

"Anyway, this song, like all the other songs I sing... is for my girlfriend, Quinn."

And the way he's looking at Quinn and the way she's looking back at him suddenly makes Tina realize what's going on. Sam's doing Justin Bieber because he's been _losing_ Quinn- it's so obvious, everyone can tell. But... does this mean that Mike is doing this because he feels like he's losing _her_? She glances quickly over at Mike, who's staring eagerly and expectantly at her and she groans inwardly. Yup, there's no denying that look. _What has she done_?

As they file out to the auditorium to listen to the boys' number, Tina debates in her mind about what to do. She has to look convincingly obsessed, she decides, with this number so that he knows that she's _not_ tired of him or leaving him or whatever he thinks right now. Although she probably totally confused him with the whole Angry Birds incident, which, in retrospect, was a huge mistake.

But as the number begins and she recognizes it to be _Somebody to Love_ and the guys start dancing, she stares at Mike, who's _seriously_ busting a move up there. And Mike's always been able to toss her into a trance with his dancing but _whoa_. He looks _hot_ up there, she realizes as her eyebrows fly up to her hairline. And even though she knows that the other girls are cheering and shrieking because of the fact that the guys are doing _Justin freaking Bieber_, she's seriously starting to cheer as well- but for _Mike_ and his _dancing_.

He outshines the rest of the guys by _miles_ up there and when he pulls out the powder and claps it out, surrounding himself in a haze of white, she can actually feel her throat drying up. There's something about Mike's dancing that just always makes her feel oddly turned on and maybe it's the way his hips gyrate or the way his entire body just _undulates_ in the air, but whatever it is, she always laps it up without a complaint because it's just so damn _sexy_.

She's never been able to get over the fact that even though Mike never sings solos, he gets _way_ into each number and today is no exception. His brows are furrowed and the lyrics are spilling out of his wide open mouth and she can't help but giggle and whoop along with the rest of the girls. But when he does this little thing where he's slapping his own butt in a puff of white powder, all she can feel is an overwhelming need to jump him right then and there. But she restrains.

As the number winds down, she cheers with everyone else but she's itching to run off backstage where she knows Mike is. As soon as Quinn makes a movement to go, Tina _bolts_.

Mike and the other guys are cleaning themselves off with towels and Tina's literally _sprinting_ over to him and when he finally notices her running at full speed, he positively _beams_ and murmurs, "_Baby_," before embracing her.

Brittany's wheeling Artie away and Puck is long gone, probably to try and woo Lauren again, but Sam lingers behind. Tina breaks away from the hug and grabs his hand, "_C'mon_," she urges, tugging him away.

He follows her willingly and she drags him behind the black curtain, out of Sam's sight, and she practically tackles him, locking her lips with his. It's incredibly dark behind the curtain, but she's long since memorized every inch of his body so she could have been blind and she'd still know where to run her hands. His mouth is almost as frenzied as her own, she notices as she tugs the stupid Bieber jacket off and tosses it to the ground.

"You were... so hot... dancing up there," Tina whispers in his ear, trailing her tongue alone his earlobe.

"You liked it?" He asks, his voice eager.

"So hot," she repeats. Because even though she will never, _ever_ be a Justin Bieber fan, his dancing had officially won her over for the umpteenth time now. She yanks at his collar, pulling him closer to her but pressing his body up against the wall, allowing her hands to roam free, _especially_ to the abs she never got to touch the other day.

"Maybe we should go," he murmurs. "Don't wanna get caught..."

But she can hear Sam talking to...what sounds kind of like... Santana, surprisingly, and Tina shakes her head fervently. "Wouldn't you rather stay here? With... me?" She nibbles his ear gently and she can feel him tightening his grasp on her waist. His mouth is on hers again in a matter of seconds and his tongue is tracing her inner lip and she shivers subconsciously.

There are a lot of things going on in her mind at this moment, and even though most of them involve his rapidly moving lips and the growing bulge that she can feel pressed up against her lower stomach, she also can't help but realize that Mike _wasn't_ tired of her. He had clearly gone out of his way to win her back (with Justin Bieber, out of all things), and even though she questions his artist selection, he really seemed to have wanted her to enjoy it- especially based off his hopeful expressions during the entire number.

"Nnnf," she mumbles against his mouth as his hand snakes to the back of her dress, presumably in search for her zipper, and she'd normally be one hundred percent up for backstage sex but she kind of feels like she owes him an apology. Especially because she kind of went out of her way to screw with his head a little in order to find out if he was still into her, and what with his adorable attempt to prove himself, she's really starting to feel the pangs of guilt crawling inside of her.

"Wait," she sighs, pulling back. "I think we should talk."

* * *

They're sitting on the steps outside the school even though school and glee rehearsal ended ages ago. It's a little chilly outside, and she desperately wants to cuddle in his arms, but he's staring straight ahead with a sort of exasperated expression on his face that makes her want to recoil a little.

"...Mike?"

"I can't believe you still don't trust me," he says softly, his voice on a slight edge. "First the whole Brittany thing and now this?"

"I _do _trust you. I just- you kept rejecting my date offers and I thought maybe..."

"_Tina_," he sighs. "I haven't been wanting to go out because... because I'm saving up my money."

She blinks, taken aback by his answer. "Saving your money?"

He offers her a tired smile, "It's my mom's birthday in two weeks. I'm thinking about buying her a spa package or something. She's been really stressed out with work lately."

Never, _ever_ before in her entire life had Tina felt so embarrassed. Here she was, making a total fool out of herself in her attempts to get him to _chase_ her when all he's trying to do is save up money to buy his _mother_ a birthday present. He's always been a mama's boy and she's loved that about him and that's probably why he's been working more lately, too.

"I'm so sorry, Mike," she exhales slowly. "So, _so_ sorry. I was just worried about it and then I talked to Mercedes and she and I were talking about how I don't stand up for myself that often anymore and-"

"-Righteous blade of equality?"

She's seriously regretting _ever_ telling anyone about that but she gives him a weak smile. "Yeah. I guess... I guess I was just testing you because I wasn't sure if you...if you still liked being with me."

He presses his forehead against hers, the corner of his mouth curling upwards. "When are you going to learn that I _always_ like being with you?"

Tina smiles sheepishly, "Hopefully soon."

"Tina... I feel like you're always so concerned about being a feminist and being headstrong about everything..." Mike hesitates for a second while absently running his fingers through her hair. "But maybe if you stopped over-thinking it, that strength will come naturally."

"What do you mean?"

"Like... maybe you get so worried that you're not independent enough that you try too hard to make it happen. Did you ever watch _That's So Raven_?" He asks suddenly.

She stares at her boyfriend, who did _not_ just make a Disney reference. "...Yeah?" She has no idea where he's going with this but his eyes are dancing with eagerness.

"Well you know how Raven gets one of those visions and then she tries really hard to stop it from happening but her attempts are usually what _causes_ her vision to happen, anyway?"

She sees his point. Although she's still kind of judging him about the _That's So Raven_ thing. "I get it," she sighs. "And _That's So Raven_? Really?"

He colors a little. "My cousin used to watch it all the time."

She cracks up and he gives her a goofy grin before finally encompassing her in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth.

"You're strong, T. You can stand up for yourself and everything. Just don't second guess yourself, okay?"

Tina smiles and nods, her cheeks still pink with embarrassment. "For the record though?"

"Yeah?"

"It baffles me how you can make even a _Justin Bieber_ song hot."

His grin sums up everything she's feeling. And more.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's all, folks. :) I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review with your thoughts!**


End file.
